The risk of unauthorised taking or use of a vehicle is sufficient to encourage most vehicle owners or manufacturers to install a security system on a vehicle. Those security systems either prevent starting of the vehicle (i.e. a vehicle immobiliser) or set off an audible alarm, or both.
Such security systems, even as after market ‘retrofit’ systems, typically require specialist knowledge and installation to connect into the vehicle's electrical wiring system. This increases cost to the owner or authorised user of the vehicle, and, in the case of an aftermarket system, requires the vehicle to be left with a specialist installer for a period of time, which is inconvenient to the vehicle owner.
Also, when replacing a security system on a vehicle, including OEM and aftermarket systems, such as when a ‘superior’ vehicle security system upgrades or supersedes an old one or the original system has failed, there are wiring changes and component mounting amendments that are an inconvenience causing OEM production line changes for OEM installations and complications and time delays for aftermarket installations.
Most vehicle security systems (except high end GPS systems) have no defence after theft has occurred, most commonly by use of keys/remote control by unauthorised users.
With the aforementioned in mind, it is desirable to provide a security system that does not require specialist installation or additional wiring, and which will either prevent unauthorised starting of a vehicle or prevent continued unauthorised use of a vehicle.